Huiles Essentielles
by Sunawan
Summary: Suite de 'La Feuille et le Colza' : Au pays du Colza, Naruto est devenu senseï et père. Mais le blond n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, car de petits désagréments comme de dangeureuses situations le guettent, tapis sous des traits souvent inattendus.
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san,

* * *

A tous ceux et toutes celles qui tomberaient sur cette fiction sâchez que c'est une suite et pas le commencement d'une histoire.

Par conséquent, si vous n'avez pas lu les 147,000 mots de _La Feuille et le Colza_, revenez en arrière et lisez cette première partie absolument formidable (au moins!)

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont suivi mes délires. Je vous explique un peu comment la suite de l'histoire va être écrite. En effet, j'avais envie de séparer Naruto et son histoire, de l'intrigue principale. Pourquoi cela?

D'abord parce que j'ai créé un univers où Naruto se retrouve dans une situation de senseï et de père. Et j'ai envie de pouvoir écrire dessus librement, sans forcément tenir compte de l'intrigue principale tout le temps.

De plus, nombreux étaient les personnes qui trouvaient qu'on ne parlait pas assez de Naruto (et de ses chérubins) dans _La Feuille et le Colza_!

Mais, dans le même temps, j'ai imbriqué des tas d'intrigues et d'événements dans mon histoire. Et il était hors de question de brader tout cela pour ne me concentrer que sur Naruto. Voilà pourquoi, il y a deux suites qui se déroulent simultannément.

Ce sera du boulot à écrire, mais j'espère que vous me soutiendrez quand j'aurai envie de balancer mon portable par la fenêtre! Je compte sur vous...

Vous vous apprêtez à lire _Huiles Essentielles _qui est l'histoire centrée sur Naruto et son entourage direct au Colza. Ainsi vous le découvrirez dans ses nouvelles fonctions de père et de senseï. Beaucoup d'OC dans cette histoire, mais après le Colza est mon invention alors...

Je profite de cette page d'accueil pour affirmer un fois pour toute que je ne possède pas _Naruto® _et que j'ai aucune intention de gagner de l'argent avec ce délire...Je ne sais pas qui a dit « Le temps, c'est de l'argent » mais il doit me trouver bien idiot!

* * *

Je ne vous fais pas plus longtemps mijoter, bonne lecture à tous et à toute.

Sunawan'


	2. Trois Uzumaki

Ohayo, voici le premier chapitre (attendu) d' _Huiles Essentielles_.

J'en profite pour vous rappeler de lire la paralèlle à celle-ci, nommée _Alliances Ennemies_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 – Trois Uzumaki

* * *

Naruto s'étirait en cette matinée maussade sur le site en ruine de l'ancienne usine d'huile au Pays du Colza. Le soleil était à peine levé que le jeune blond se leva, plein d'entrain pour commencer cette nouvelle journée.

Il était heureux et même peut-être un peu foufou. Ce fut ainsi que l'hyperactif décida d'aller se mettre en jambe dans les environs du site alors que tout le monde, y compris, par miracle, sa progéniture dormait encore.

Le ciel présentait une couleur grisâtre mais le blond n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser déprimer par le temps. Il baisa le front de ses petits endormis et sortit de sa tente aussi discrètement que possible, profitant de l'air frais revigorant qui caressa son visage encore bouffi par sa nuit. Comme il l'avait pensé, rares étaient les personnes debout en cette heure. Il salua néamoins les lève-tôt et débuta son jogging.

Très vite, il ziagzaguait entre les arbres dans la forêt dense des alentours du village caché de l'Huile. Cela lui avait fait tellement plaisir de revoir Hinata et Kiba. Avec eux, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver un peu de toutes les personnes qui lui manquaient tant à Konoha. Les deux n'avaient pas changé, et cela l'avait rassuré. Il avait eu peur de ne plus retrouver son village de la même façon à son retour. Il pensait que, peut-être, il aurait été oublié. Mais d'après les deux ninja présents, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, deux d'entre eux étaient venus le rejoindre en ne respectant pas les ordres de l'Hokage. Naruto eut une pensée émue envers Tsunade. Il se demandait comment 'la vieille' s'en sortait au village sans lui. Elle devait certainement ne plus autant consommer d'alcool qu'en sa présence dans le village, ce qui ne lui faisait pas de mal, car cette dernière avait une certaine tendance à vraiment abuser de la boisson ces derniers temps. Ses pensées déviantes l'emmenèrent vers Jiraiya, son 'ermite pas net' préféré. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son senseï, car ce dernier ne rentrait que très rarement dans son village natal. Naruto sourit en s'imaginant l'homme en train de « faire des recherches », planqué derrière une barrière ou sur une branche en hauteur. C'était d'ailleurs certainement ce qu'il faisait actuellement, ce vieux pervers de senseï.

Le mot 'senseï' conduit tout droit son esprit vers ses deux anciens professeurs. Dans la série des pervers sur pattes, il pensa avec amusement à Kakashi, qui devait dormir comme un loir, faisant poireauter pendant des heures et des heures des gens à qui il avait donner rendez-vous très tôt. Une pointe de nostalgie s'installa quand il pensa à Iruka, qui était pour lui comme un membre de sa famille. Certes l'homme était souvent occupé à Konoha, mais Naruto chérissait les dimaches soirs qu'il passait avec celui-ci à engloutir des tonnes de nouilles chez Ichiraku. Iruka devait certainement encore dormir à cet heure-ci, fatigué par les jounin de son village dont il récupérait les rapports de mission et qu'il jugeait encore plus immatures et difficiles que ses propres élèves de dix ou onze ans. Alors lui vint l'image de sa clique, à savoir Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon. Ils devaient bientôt se préparer pour le prochain tournoi chuunin après leur défaite au second tour lors du dernier, juste avant que Naruto ne quitte Konoha. Il se demanda où pourrait bien se dérouler la prochaine compétition, et si ses protégés mettraient la pâtée à tous les autres, ce qu'ils méritaient amplement selon lui, même si lui ne serait pas là pour les encourager et voir leur triomphe.

Et comme cela, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Naruto se laissa porter par ses souvenirs, évitant soigneusement les plus mauvais. Car, même après bientôt six mois, le blond n'arrivait pas à contenir sa tristesse et à passer à autre chose, quant à un certain événement arrivé une demi-année plus tôt. C'était une partie de ses rêves qui s'était éffondré devant lui, et cela était encore trop douloureux pour y songer avec sérénité.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans le campement sur Abura, Kiba et Hinata aussi émergeaient de leur long sommeil réparateur. Ils étaient tombés comme des mouches la veille, dès qu'ils avaient aperçu leur couche leur faisant de l'oeil avec tant leur oreillers sommaires mais beaucoup plus moelleux que le sol ou leurs sacs sur lesquels ils avaient reposé leurs têtes pendant des mois et des mois. Mine de rien, ils avaient couvert un grande distance tous les deux en un temps relativement court. Et en tout et pour tout, ils ne s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge que trois fois, las de dormir à la belle étoile et le lit douillet qui les avaient attendu au camp avait été une réelle bénédiction pour eux.

Mais ce long voyage à deux, enfin à trois avec Akamaru, leur avait permis de se rapprocher un peu plus. Ainsi, ils ne se formalisaient plus du fait qu'ils devaient partager la même tente. Hinata était habitué à l'odeur de chien mouillé, toujours plus ou moins présente autour de son coéquipier et de son chien, qui ne dormait qu'au pied de son lit. Il avait attéri à cette place à partir du moment où le chiot était devenu le mastodonte imposant qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Kiba, quant à lui, ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce rapprochement, même s'il était encore trop éloigné d'Hinata à son goût. Partager la tente avec la kunoichi était agréable, mais partager le même lit le lui serait encore plus. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait réalisé son affection particulière pour sa collègue. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, réfléchie, posée, sage...Alors que lui était souvent trop spontanné, brouillon, téméraire... Mais il pensait que, plus on mélangeait les goûts et les couleurs, plus le cocktail était délicieux ou détonnant. Et ce nectar, l'Inuzuka en rêvait jour et nuit, sans oser cependant en parler à la concernée par peur de se voir refuser. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que la jeune femme était raide dingue du blond qu'elle avait recherché à tout prix. Tout le monde le savait, si ce n'était le blond qui s'étonnait toujours du rougissement, du balbutiement et parfois de l'évanouissement d'Hinata en sa présence. Kiba vivait donc, tant bien que mal, son propre cercle vicieux sans rien dire, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Et comme chaque matin, un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage quand il vit la tête de son béguin surgir de sous les couvertures. Il la trouvait tout simplement adorable alors qu'elle arborait fièrement mais involontairement une jolie marque d'oreiller sur sa joue droite et qu'elle lissait pas automatisme l'épi qui prenait toujours place dans sa frange frontale. Akamaru se réveilla à son tour et salua tout son monde en aboyant gaiement, heureux, lui aussi d'avoir pris du repos dans un endroit vaste où il avait pu s'étendre comme il l'avait souhaité tout en étant au chaud.

Hinata rendit le sourire aux deux Inuzuka avant de s'asseoir. Son voyage de trois mois l'avait aussi faite beaucoup évoluer. Désormais, elle n'était plus aussi timide ou pudique en présence de ses compagnons. Il ne restait en fait qu'une personne qui la désarçonnait au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette même personne qu'elle avait retrouvée la veille et qui, en un éclair, avait fait à nouveau chaviré son coeur, à savoir Naruto.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de toiser la silhouette alléchante d'Hinata, qui sortait de ses couettes en chemise de nuit et pantalon de pyjama. On était certes loin de la nuisette affriolante en soir douce brodée de dentelles, laissant apparaître la volupté de la jeune femme, comme dans les rêves interdits du jeune homme spécialiste des chiens, mais par rapport à son attirail quotidien, la jeune fille, inconsciemment, lui laissait entrevoir son opulente poitrine. La première fois que Kiba l'avait aperçue sans sa veste, il avait cru mourir d'une hémoragie, tellement son nez avait saigné. Autant Hinata était frêle et petite de stature, autant cette partie de son corps ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas un pervers, mais ce genre de détail retenait, malgré tout, son attention. Heureusement pour lui, la Hyuuga n'était pas du matin et malgré son byagoukan, celle-ci n'avait pas encore repéré le regard avide de son partenaire.

Ils se levèrent alors tous deux tranquillement, baîllant et faisant craquer leurs os. Prise d'un frisson, Hinata passa sa veste, couvrant déjà aux yeux de tous son joli décolleté, au grand dam de Kiba, qui bouda sans s'en rendre compte. Akamaru, ceci-dit et pour une raison étrange sortit précipitemment de la tente, attiré par quelque chose à l'extérieur.

Pestant contre son curieux de chien, Kiba détala de la canadienne et partit à ses trousses en simple T-shirt et caleçon à motif d'os, passant au milieu des villageois, le regardant, amusés.

Derrière lui, Hinata les avaient suivi, embarassée pour trois. Elle arriva cependant très vite à la source du problème d'Akamaru et pénétra dans la tente où le chien et son maître s'étaient rendus.

_ Kiba, on ne rentre pas comme ça chez les gens, prévint, mortifiée, la kunoichi en cherchant à attraper le bras de son coéquipier.

_ Akamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Kiba en ouvrant de grands yeux, voyant son fidèle compagnon lêcher la joue d'un bébé dans son berceau. Ce dernier semblait y prendre plaisir un certain plaisir, gazouillant et pouffant de rire tout en gigotant sur place, pour s'éloigner la langue râpeuse du chien sur son corps joufflu.

_ Akamaru! Prévint Kiba en s'approchant de son chien, et en l'attrapant par le collet, gagnant un aboiement d'excuse de la part de son compagnon, qui se laissa traîner, les oreilles basses.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous seuls? Se demanda Hinata, le murmurant, ceci-dit, à haute voix.

Les trois s'apprchèrent des lits où reposaient calmement les deux petits. Celui à qui le chien blanc avait temoigné son affection, les regardait les uns après les autres avec de grands yeux bleus qui figèrent la kunoichi et le shinobi sur place. Le deuxième, quant à lui, à moitié endormi, à moitié réveillé, présentait un regard noir sous ses mèches de la même couleur.

Sans réfléchir, les deux se mirent à examiner les deux petits. Kiba se concentra sur l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient alors qu'Hinata activa son byagoukan. Une bombe sembla s'abattre sur eux en même temps, alors qu'ils se regardèrent, effarés et bouches bées.

* * *

Naruto revenait de son périple matinal, content de lui. Tout lui souriait, et il s'était même surpris à écouter le chant des oiseaux dans la matinée, aussi cliché cela pouvait-il paraître. Il salua de loin la petite Aoi qui mangeait tranquillement une sorte de brioche pour son petit-déjeûner et s'approcha à grands pas de sa tente, biberons au bras. Car, le blond se doutait que sa progéniture devait avoir faim et ainsi avait anticipé leurs besoins, comme tout bon parent qu'il devenait au fil des jours. Certes, il ne maîtrisait pas encore vraiment bien la technique de chauffe du lait, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non?

Sifflotant et soupirant de contentement, il arriva en vue de sa tente. Et à peine était-il rentré dans les cinq mètres entourant ses enfants, que les deux se mirent à hurler, demandant leur repas du matin. Naruto ricana. Il savait que c'était à cause de Kyuubi que ses chérubins avaient un telle perception de son aura, mais cela le réconfortait. C'était ses enfants, et ils le reconnaissaient, lui, comme étant leur père. Il chantonna alors:

_ Vous êtes vraiment des gloutons comme moi, datte-bayo! lança Naruto, sourire aux lèvres tout en pénétrant dans sa tente, pour s'arrêter net, laissant tomber l'une des bouteilles en verre qui s'éclata au sol, laissant le lait se répandre sur la terre.

_ Ki...ba....Hi...na...ta, articula Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux. Devant lui, Hinata et Kiba tenaient chacun un de ses petits en les dévisageant. Niboshi, dans les bras de Kiba, redoubla d'effort maintenant que le silence était de mise alors qu'Akamaru lui léchait tendrement la main par instinct. Quant à Heiki, il pleurnichait dans les bras d'Hinata, gigotant de manière à se détacher de l'emprise traitre qui l'avait sorti de son confortable écrin.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sentent comme toi? Lança à brûle-pour-point Kiba avant d'ajouter, et comme Sasuke aussi et comme Kyuubi aussi?

Naruto crut voir son monde s'effondrer. Envolés les doux moments matinaux des souvenirs joyeux et bonjour la réalité dûre et cruelle. Il allait devoir leur raconter toute l'histoire, enfin ce qu'il en savait et à coup sûr, il passerait encore pour un monstre.

_ Ils ont faim, Naruto-kun...tenta Hinata, malgré sa stupeur, voyant la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Hai! Acquiesça le blond, abattu en approchant la seule bouteille encore intacte de la bouche d'Heiki. S'il n'en avait qu'une pour l'instant, il lui valait mieux commencer par le brun, qui ne déciderait pas de casser la bouteille avec sa voix stridente quand Naruto lui retirerait le biberon de la bouche, contrairement à son frère.

Hinata laissa Naruto prendre son enfant, soudainement plus calme avant que ce dernier lui place le lait à portée de ses lèvres. Heiki ne se fit alors pas prier et avala goulument le liquide qui lui était présenté.

Les deux compagnons de Shino regardèrent, abasourdis leur camarade effectuer son action avec une grande dextérité alors que Niboshi, voyant la scène, hurla de plus belle entraînant un aboiement réprobateur de la part d'Akamaru sur son maître:

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Akamaru? répondit ce dernier en grognant avant de manquer de s'étouffer en décryptant ce que son chien lui demandait:

_ Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère!

Le chien ne fit cas de son maître et sans prévenir, se transforma légèrement sous les yeux effarés de son maître.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda Naruto retrouvant l'usage de sa langue.

_ Non, Akamaru...Il est hors de question que...mais il ne put finir sa phrase, quand Niboshi se mit à tellement gigoter et hurler qu'il déposa l'enfant près d'Akamaru couché.

_ Eh, oh, tu fais quoi, là, bull-dog? Enguirlanda Naruto, prêt à bondir sur le malheureux qui maltraîtait son enfant. Il n'alla pas très loin cependant, quand il vit Niboshi chercher une mamelle sous le ventre de la bête blanche. Kiba, sentant tous les yeux rivés sur son chien transformé, maudissa sa grande soeur qui avait appris ce jutsu spécial à son chien, sensé pouvoir servir en mission au cas où son frère manquerait de nourriture. En effet, si la transformation n'était pas aussi frappante que chez l'être humain, Akamaru venait d'effectuer une sorte d'Oiroke no Jutsu, si chère au blond présent dans la tente. Ainsi, son chien devenait chienne et comble du comble, présentait la faculté de pouvoir donner du lait. Kiba avait pesté contre Hana pendant tout le temps de cet apprentissage, mais n'avait rien pu faire; les Inuzuka étaient têtus comme des mules, et au final, il ne put que se promettre de ne jamais utiliser cette technique odieuse.

_ Je suis mort de honte, gémit-il en se frappant le visage.

_ Hein? Lança Naruto, en entendant le bruit de sucion que faisait son fils au sol, aux anges.

_ Faut-il vraiment que j'explique? Lança le ninja canin, mortifié, envoyant un regard noir à son chien qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit blond accroché à ses pis.

_ Euh oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire, maugréa Naruto en retenant Heiki qui, à son tour, semblait intrigué par l'odeur du lait maternel de la bête plus que par le breuvage sans goût qu'on lui proposait. Mais voyant que son père ne le lâchait pas, il lui envoya au regard mauvais et se mit à faire un caprice en hurlant, déstabilisant tellement Naruto qu'il posa l'autre près de la fourrure du chien, au grand bonheur de ce dernier qui l'aida à attraper une tétine près de son frère. Akamaru grogna cependant un instant, en sentant Noboshi le mordre particulièrement violemment en essayant de récupérer plus vite son lait.

_ En plus, c'est de ta faute...affirma Kiba en pointant du regard Naruto, qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi?

_ Et bien, si ton Oiroke no Jutsu débile, commença Kiba en entendant Naruto gueuler à nouveau un « quoi! », n'avait pas donné des idées à ma folle de soeur, on n'en serait pas là.

_ Tu veux dire qu'Akamaru...? demanda la kunoichi, comprenant mieux certaines choses.

_ Que c'est une fille? Interrogea Naruto en pointant le chien ou la chienne de son doigt.

_ Non! Affirma Kiba, c'est juste la même technique que toi version canine. Ah, j'ai honte...

_ Faut pas, je trouve ça ingénieux, affirma Hinata en présentant un sourire confortant à son collègue mortifié. Je me demande en revanche comment il fait pour allaiter. Seules les chiennes pleines ou ayant mis bas récemment peuvent le faire, non?

_ J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir, contesta Kiba en se bouchant presque les oreilles. C'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça. Les gars ne devraient pas pouvoir faire ce genre de truc de...filles.

Naruto déglutit fortement, attirant l'attention sur lui. Là, maintenant, c'était clait comme de l'eau de roche. Il allait perdre son statut d'ami pour reprendre celui de démon. Des frissons parcoururent tous ses membres, et il se sentit chanceler sous le regard interrogateur de Kiba et compréhensif d'Hinata, qui pendant sa réflection sur Akamaru avait cru saisir pourquoi elle avait clairement vu les chakra de Naruto, de Sasuke et un dernier, qu'elle avait attribué à Kyuubi aux vues de sa consistance particulière dans le système interne des deux bambins. Elle tenta alors, un peu défaite:

_ Alors, Sasuke et toi...vous avez pu...enfin...avec l'Oiroke no Jutsu...?

Naruto la regarda avec de grands alors que Kiba fit de même, et en même temps les deux garçons crièrent:

_ QUOI? Alors que Naruto, dégoûté, s'empressa d'ajouter:

_ Berk, non! Jamais, je n'aurais fait...CA...avec cet enfoiré!

_ Alors comment? Fit timidement la jeune fille, déstabilisée par les cris contrairement aux petits de Naruto, qui avaient décidés de prolonger leur sieste, repus, dans la chaleur de la fourrure animale.

_ C'est un peu long à raconter, et..., le blond baissa les yeux et admit, défaitiste, vous allez me prendre pour un monstre...

_ Non, jamais tu ne seras un monstre, affirma Hinata d'une voix étrangement forte et ferme.

_ Hinata? Demanda Naruto, perturbé, mais sentant une leur d'espoir l'envahir.

_ Ouais, elle a raison. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton corps, reprit Kiba avant d'ajouter, moqueur:

_ Enfin, je pensais que tu étais amoureux de Sakura, il faut croire que j'avais du mal entendre les deux dernières syllabes du nom!

_ Teme...grogna Naruto alors que Kiba se mit à rire grassement, mais sans vraiment lui en vouloir. Peut-être que cela serait accepté après tout, et soupirant en voyant Akamaru qui confortait Heiki et Niboshi dans son pelage blanc, le blond s'affaissa sur sa couche, commençant à raconter son histoire.

Naruto expliqua alors tout ce qu'il se savait sans omettre de détails, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas grand chose et alors qu'il finissait son récit, une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet:

_ Hein? Comment ça, ils ont le chakra de l'autre bâtard?

Les deux autres semblaient en pleine réflection sur l'histoire, faisant de leur mieux pour assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit, quand bien même cela se révélait extrêmement difficile.

_ Vous êtes sûr? Finit Naruto en réalisant que peut-être, ses enfants n'étaient pas issus du mélange de son chakra et de celui d'Itachi, qui lui avait joué cette mauvaise blague.

Hinta acquiesça doucement. Les faits étaient là, elle avait pu, par le passé, voir l'essence du chakra du cadet Uchiwa et elle était certaine à cent pourcents que ce dernier correspondait à ceux présents chez Niboshi et Heiki, puisqu'ils s'appelaient comme ça. Quelque part, elle était soulagée d'apprendre que Naruto n'avait pas couché avec Sasuke et qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Etrangement, cela ne l'avait pas tant surpris que ça de les imaginer en couple. Après tout, les deux avaient toujours eu une relation tumultueuse. Naruto avait cessé toute activité pour le ramener au village et Sasuke ne réagissait qu'en sa seule et unique présence. Cela aurait pu être possible, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, Hinata était soulagée d'en avoir confirmation.

De son côté, Naruto était perdu. Penser que le teme était responsable en partie de sa progéniture le rendait perplexe. Il était loin, même très loin d'être ravi de cette révélation, mais en même temps, c'était quand même un peu mieux que ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Quitte à choisir, il préférait que ce soit Sasuke à Itachi. Mais, cela le frustrait tout de même. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait été possible que ce soit Sasuke le père alors que c'était Itachi que Kyuubi avait rencontré. Et à nouveau, un souvenir flasha dans son esprit et en particulier la dernière phrase qu'avait dite l'aîné Uchiwa à Naruto lors de leur rencontre, _Je fais ça pour lui..._ Il devait parler de Sasuke, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Mais pourquoi, n'était-il pas sensé le détester? Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, mais une chose se profilait clairement dans sa tête. Que ce fut Sasuke ou Itachi le « père » de ses enfants, aucun des deux n'en aurait le rôle. Niboshi et Heiki étaient à lui, et jamais il ne les laisserait aux mains d'un quelconque Uchiwa, jamais!

Kiba perturba le silence en ricanant tout d'un coup:

_ C'est grave, quand même, quand on y pense! Tu rencontres Itachi, il te déshabille et t'induis ans une illusion, puis il blesse Kyuubi et par la grâce de Kami, tu te retrouves en cloque. Et boum, deux mois plus tard, tu rencontres Sai qui t'accouche! Il ne put retenir son rire nerveux face à tant d'absurdités.

_ Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle, face de caniche constipé! Répondit le blond, mauvais. Ce n'était pas lui à qui c'était arrivé!

_ Excuse-moi, c'est juste que, franchement...rajouta le brun à l'aide de gestes avant de ricaner et d'asséner en se moquant:

_ Et dire que je critiquais Sai, alors qu'il avait raison, tu n'as pas de pénis en réalité!

_ Teme! Je vais te montrer qui n'a pas de pénis, datte-bayo! Grogna Naruto, en se jetant sur le brun, entamant ainsi une session improvisée de lutte.

_ Naruto-kun? Essaya Hinata, les sourcils froncés.

_ Oui? Fit ce dernier en relevant la tête avant de crier un « Itai! » lorsque Kiba profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui mettre une claque sur la nuque.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, reprit la kunoichi. Niboshi-kun et Heiki-kun n'ont que trois ou quatre semaines, c'est ça...Et tu les as...euh...portés seulement deux mois?

_ Euh...oui, réfléchit le blond, ne voyant pas où elle venait en venir.

_ Baka, l'insulta Kiba en se relevant, une femme humaine, comme toi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, aurait du avoir une gestation de neuf mois!

_ Je suis pas une femme, trou du cul de basset! Grogna ce dernier en levant le poing.

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça, face de goupil décharnée, reprit Kiba, mort de rire.

_ Euh, il y a aussi un autre problème, enchérit la kunoichi, Ils sont bien trop grands pour n'avoir qu'un mois de vie.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Naruto, l'air perplexe.

_ Eh, bien, je ne suis pas une experte...mais j'ai une grande-cousine qui a des enfants de la taille des tiens, mais ils sont nés il y a quatre mois.

_ Hein? Firent les deux ninja en choeur.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils grandissent très vite? Fit Kiba, finalement en fronçant les sourcils, comme des chiots par exemple, finit-il rêveur. Après tout, la gestation d'une chienne était moins longue que celle d'une humaine et les chiots rentraient bien plus vite à l'âge adulte que les enfants humains.

_ Euh, et tout cela, ce serait à cause de Kyuubi? Lança Naruto, perdu et soudainement très inquiet.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre, mais c'est probable, affirma Hinata, avec de la compassion dans la voix.

_ Saloperie de démon renard à la con! Jura le blond en serrant les poings.

_ Au moins ça, reprit Kiba pensif lui aussi.

_ Mais à part ça, ils vont bien? Demanda Naruto brusquement à la kunoichi, avec des yeux inquiets à souhaits.

Le coeur d'Hinata se mit à battre très fort, et elle acquiesça légèrement en fermant ses orbes blanches, se répétant intérieurement, _ne craque pas, ma fille. Ce n'est pas le moment_.

_ Hinata, ça va? Demanda alors le blond, avec amitié en voyant le rouge apparaître au visage de la kunoichi.

_ Oui, elle va bien, fit jaloux Kiba à qui ce spectacle n'avait pas échappé.

_ Ok...conclut peu sûr de lui, Naruto en s'approchant de sa progéniture, toujours endormie et blottie contre Akamaru qui avait repris sa forme et son sexe original pendant la discussion sans perturber les petits le moins du monde.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses enfants magnifiques. Il n'était pas objectif, mais est-ce les autres parents l'étaient? En même temps, c'était plutôt normal vu qu'ils étaient aussi les enfants de Sasuke. Le teme était pourchassé par toutes les demoiselles qu'il croisait, celà signifiait certainement qu'il était beau. De suite, son regard se porta sur Heiki dont les yeux sombres et les cheveux foncés rappelaient plus l'Uchiwa que le duvet blanc et les yeux bleus de Niboshi. Pourtant quand il y regardait de plus prêt, Naruto trouvait aussi des ressemblances entre son blondinet et le bâtard. Il avait le teint relativement pâle, mais aussi la forme du visage de ce dernier, enfin peut-être. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en apprenant cette information. Certes, il était hors de question que le teme ne touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de ses jumeaux, mais Naruto ressentait aussi une grande peine, mêlée de culpabilité envers Sakura. Car, malgré les événements, le blond avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie, en ayant enfanté avec son époux. Il s'en serait passé, volontiers même, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver ce sentiment terrible qu'était la culpabilité.

Sakura, il y pensait souvent, bien qu'il s'était promis de l'oublier. Mais comment pouvait-il oublier celle à qui il avait toujours donné son coeur? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car après tout, jamais elle avait donné signe qu'un jour elle retournerait ses sentiments. Et puis, la kunoichi avait elle aussi persisté à aimer son rival, malgré son absence, l'attendant toutes ces années. Elle devait être heureuse actuellement, mais lui, souffrait encore de cette situation, même si loin du couple. A nouveau, c'était l'exclu du groupe. Il n'aurait pas demandé un ménage-à-trois, mais lui était seul alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, et comme toujours, il lui fallait sourire et prétendre que tout allait bien.

Naruto poussa un soupir, déprimé quelques instants, s'en voulant de ne penser de la sorte. Il ne devait pas être égoïste mais devait leur pardonner. D'ailleurs, ses anciens coéquipiers n'avaient rien à se faire pardonner, car ils pouvaient quand même se marier si bon leur semblait. S'ils étaient heureux tous les deux, c'était cela qui devait compter. Il lui fallait tirer un trait définitif sur la rosée et envisager l'avenir. Une fois Hokage, il trouverait certainement chaussure à son pied. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, il n'était plus seul. Il avait aujourd'hui les plus magnifiques enfants du monde et cela lui redonna le sourire.

Les voilages de la tente s'ouvrirent pour laisser au groupe la possibilité de distinguer un garde d'Ebie, qui tint le tissu en l'air, le temps que le nouveau daimyo temporaire du Colza pénètre dans l'antre.

Itsuki était habillé simplement, comme à l'accoutumée et n'avait comme seul accessoire qu'une vieille sacoche. Il était daimyo certes, mais il avait la décence d'attendre la mise en bière de l'homme assassiné avant de clamer par sa vêute qu'il lui avait pris sa place. Il remercia le garde et l'invita à quitter la demeure, restant avec les personnes présentes dans celle-ci. Il sourit tendrement en voyant l'image des trois Uzumaki qui, pour les plus petits se peletonnaient contre le ventre du chien et pour le plus âgé, caressait la tête de celui-ci, pensif.

Naruto leva les yeux et sourit sincèrement, se relevant pour saluer plus correctement le vieil Hatake, qui alors commença à expliquer les raisons de sa présence:

_ Ne te formalise pas, Naruto. Je suis juste venu te dire que nous nous en retournions à Ebie d'ici peu.

_ Hai! Fit Naruto, toujours souriant avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Alors, le visage changeant du tout au tout, il demanda doucement.

_ Comment va Yuudai?

Itsuki soupira tristement, et salua les deux autres ninja de la tente d'un mouvement de tête:

_ Comme il peut. Mais, il est fort et vous serez tous là pour lui, je le sais! Affirma-t-il, optimiste avant de reprendre en se présentant à Kiba et Hinata,

_ Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté à vous; je suis Hatake Itsuki.

_ Ha..ta..ke? Demanda Hinata en présentant de grands yeux, presque aussi grands que ceux qu'arborait Kiba au même instant.

_ Ah oui, vous ne le saviez pas, fit Naruto en se grattant la nuque. Il est l'ancêtre de Kakashi-senseï mais ils ne se connaissent pas.

_ Ancêtre, ancêtre, suis-je vraiment si vieux que ça, Naruto? Reprit l'Hatake, faussement vexé.

_ Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...se justifia le blond en se grattant plus fortement encore la nuque.

_ Mouais, je ne suis peut-être plus tout jeune, mais j'ai encore du tonus quand il le faut, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit le vieux, amusé en envoyant un clin d'oeil appuyé au blond.

Hinata prit alors une coloration rouge alors que Kiba éclata de rire, articulant:

_ Y'a bien un petit air de famille, je trouve!

_ Hentai! Ajouta le blond, en pointant le vieil homme qui rigolait à son tour, content de finir son séjour dramatique ici sur une touche amusante et positive

Il reprit son sérieux, ceci-dit, donnant ses dernières consignes:

_ Pour vous aider dans vos tâches, Seika-san et Sakura-san resteront avec vous, ça vous va?

_ Hai, mais est-ce que le cuisinier pourrait rester ici aussi? Se plaigna le blond, pensant aux ramen fabuleux de ce dernier.

Itsuki rit de bon coeur en secouant la tête:

_ Non, il ne peut pas rester, je suis désolé...

_ Pas juste, furent les mots presque inaudibles que prononça le blond en boudant.

_ Je te remercie vraiment Naruto de rester malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te cacher. Et puis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à vous deux aussi. Sâchez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Ebie! D'ailleurs, vous y viendrez bientôt en mission, si j'ai bien compris comment cela fonctionnait. Oh, et j'allais oublier, finit le vieil homme en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, pendant la nuit, des habitants ont achever de confectionner les hitai-ate inédits d'Aburagakure no Sato. Il y en a six en tout. Je t'en donne un, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le porter.

Naruto attrapa le bandeau frontal et avisa, plus qu'excité, le symbole qui y trônait. Il s'émerveilla devant ce morceau de fer attaché à un ruban de tissu. Trois traits verticaux étaient tracés sur la plaque grise. Celui du milieu commençait et s'arrêtait plus haut que les deux qui l'entouraient. Le symbole n'était pas aussi élaboré que celui de la Feuille, mais Naruto le trouvait agréable à regarder tout de même. Sans réfléchir, il attacha le ruban sur son bras droit, ayant son propre hitai-ate, qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait reçu d'Iruka-senseï, sur le front.

Itsuki sourit à nouveau et se sentit fier comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il termina en sortant les cinq autres bandeaux de son sac et en les remettant à Naruto.

_ Vous leur donnerez le moment venu. Merci encore à toi. Il s'apprêta à partir quand Naruto, à son tour, le remercia. Jamais il n'avait été autant respecté auparavant et cet homme charmant qui prenait la tête de son pays sans l'avoir voulu lui inspirait beaucoup de respect et de tendresse.

* * *

Ainsi le vieil Hatake sortit de la tente, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à Naruto. Mais ce sourire retomba rapidement quand il aperçut Yuudai devant la dépouille de son grand-père. Comme cela devait être difficile pour le petit Kusabana. En une soirée, il avait à la fois perdu son grand-père et son oncle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Cela rendait toujours le vieil homme perplexe. Il ne résolvait pas à admettre l'évidence, à savoir que Kin' avait tué son oncle avant de fuire tout simplement. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, mais il n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. 'Warai-sama', comme se plaisait à le surnommer le blondinet de Konoha, était resté introuvable malgré les recherches de ses gardes, chose qui était peut-être encore plus étonnante. Comment pouvait-on se volatiser de la sorte?

Seika avait affirmé le voir quitter le campement tâché de sang, mais il n'avait pas pu le rattraper. Or, il était certainement plus rapide et endurant que le quarantenaire. Cela aussi clochait vraiment. Une hypothèse s'était installée dans la tête d'Itsuki. Selon lui, quelqu'un avait commis le crime devant les yeux de Kin', en cherchant à le faire passer pour le coupable. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi ce dernier avait-il couru? Et comment avait-il fait pour semer ses poursuivants?

Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Surtout qu'à cause de cela, il était devenu officiellement le nouveau daimyo, étant le dernier conseiller en vie de l'ancien dirigeant du Colza. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu, mais il s'était résolu dans la nuit à accepter cette tâche en attendant qu'un aspirant fiable se présente. Le Colza était en deuil, et son moral en berne. Heureusement qu'il avait encore son petit Komugi. Il le chercha d'ailleurs du regard, pour le voir se tenir non loin de son rival, tête baissée, comme prêt à soutenir aussi bien moralement que physiquement celui qu'il côtoyait depuis sa naissance.

L'homme sourit tendrement. Pour lui, cela allait être un déchirure de quitter son rayon de soleil quotidien, mais ce dernier deviendrait grand grâce à Naruto et ses amis.

Car dans la soirée de la veille, un autre événement était survenu parallèlement. Et ainsi, au lieu d'un senseï, Abura en avait à présent trois, ce qui était inespéré quelquepart. En voyant la joie de l'Uzumaki, il n'avait rien osé dire sur la venue des deux autres ninja de Konoha. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre, sâchant que son but était de faire rester Naruto au Colza par tous les moyens. Ainsi, il lui fallait simplement le prendre comme cela venait et commander deux autres bandeaux pour ses nouveaux invités.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air fourbes ou méchants, même si le vieux savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Mais il était confiant, si Naruto était si heureux de les revoir, c'était que ces derniers devaient être de bonnes personnes.

Il était bientôt temps pour lui de rentrer à Ebie pour reprendre à son compte le village et poursuivre l'oeuvre de son prédécesseur à la tâche du remboursement des dettes que le Colza avait accumulées par le passé. Et il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas faillir à cette tâche, aussi lourde était-elle sur ses vieilles épaules.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre d' _Huiles Essentielles_.

Cette histoire sera moins intensive que _Alliances Ennemies_ dans le rythme des événements, et les chapitres seront peut-être plus courts. Mais, je traiterai plus de scène du quotidien entre Naruto et ses coéquipiers de Konoha, ses élèves avides de savoir et ses petits chérubins grandissant à vitesse grand V.

Prochain chapitre, premiers cours pour les cinq élèves d'Abura. Naruto va avoir du boulot et des tracas aussi...

C'est tout pour le moment,

Bon week-end, prenez soin de vous,

Suna-kun


	3. Premières Approches

Minna-san,

Merci à tous et à toutes pour ce week-end et début de semaine de folie que vous m'avez fait vivre. J'ai du recevoir entre vingt et trente reviews dans ce laps de temps! Désolé, si je n'ai pas répondu encore à tout le monde, mais il me fallait aussi progresser dans l'écriture de mes histoires et les temps actuels ne me laissent pas assez de temps pour tout faire, malheureusement. Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme de publication élevé, ce qui inclut le raccourcissement des chapitres, car là où avec une histoire, je pouvais en une semaine écrire et corriger 10.000 mots, je ne peux pas faire de même avec deux, ce qui ferait 20.000 mots...Je ne suis pas super-man, et la culotte rouge sur collant bleu, très peu pour moi, de toute façon! En revanche, continuez à me faire parvenir vos impressions, j'ai besoin plus que jamais de votre soutien dans cette double aventure...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre d' _Huiles Essentielles, _en espérant qu'il vous plaise,

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 – Premières Approches

* * *

Ils n'étaient plus que dix sur le site de l'usine désaffectée où devait se trouver le futur Aburagakure no Sato. Le cortège des civils avait regagné leur doux foyer côtier d'Ebie, escortant leur feu daimyo dans un dernier voyage vers la sépulture familiale des Kusabana.

Naruto avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan, enfilant un nouveau survêtement noir et orange que la vieille Sakura lui avait confectionné tout au long de la semaine. C'était donc, ravi que le blond enfila un pantalon à sa taille et zippa la fermeture éclair de son blouson, sans se sentir légèrement compressé. Sakura avait fait un travail remarquable, car son nouvel habit de tous les jours ressemblait fortement à son ancien, mais en plus grand et en mieux. La vieille femme avait eu le droit à un câlin pour son travail avant que le blond n'aie exhiber sa vêtue à tous.

Et à sa grande surprise, Hinata lui avait proposé de lui couper les cheveux. Naruto avait d'abord affirmé qu'il en avait pas besoin avant de réfléchir au nombre de mois qu'il avait passé sans les raccourcir du tout. Interloqué, il s'approcha d'un miroir et présenta alors une magnifique tête de merlan frit, se rendant compte qu'un épais voile blond couvrait ses yeux, ce qui expliquait un nouveau tic qu'il avait depuis quelques temps, celui de souffler comme un boeuf en hauteur pour dégager son champ de vision. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus choqué, ce fut quand Hinata réussit à rassembler sa crinière blonde en une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne. Jamais, il n'avait eu les cheveux aussi longs, et aussitôt il pria la kinoichi de les lui couper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était à nouveau propre comme un sou neuf, et il se précipita pour réattacher son bandeau frontal de la Feuille sans oublier celui de l'Huile qu'il noua à nouveau sur son bras. Puis il se mira, extrêmement satisfait de son apparence physique, sous les yeux brillants de la jeune Hyuuga, qui s'éfforçait de rester calme et posée.

Kiba les avait alors rejoint, et par jalousie, comme pour le côté pratique, il demanda lui aussi une coupe à la demoiselle. Celle-ci s'éxecuta. Mis à part la couleur des cheveux, les deux shinobi se coiffaient de la même façon, à savoir pas du tout et finalement la seule chose qu'elle avait eu à faire avait été d'égaliser au maximum la longueur des mèches voisines qui bataillaient les unes aux autres en épis quasi-indomesticables. Le ninja canin parlait de tout et de rien, cherchant plus à conserver l'attention d'Hinata sur lui qu'autre chose, et cette dernière hochait de temps en temps la tête tout en coupant ici et là des mèches de cheveux.

Naruto s'était alors excusé en souriant et avait filé dans sa tente, pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez sa progéniture. Il avait alors croisé Akamaru, devant sa tente, qui semblait être contrarié pour une raison ou une autre. Le blond ne fit pas réellement attention à ce détail et se contenta de lui ébouriffer la tête, tout en rentrant dans son antre.

Il vit alors la bonne Sakura, qui s'occupait calmement de changer Heiki pendant que son frère dormait encore. Naruto s'était attachée à cette femme, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout en cet instant. Elle était silencieuse la plupart du temps, gentille, très bonne couturière, minutieuse et d'un calme olympien. De plus, elle ne l'engueulait pas quand il faisait une bêtise avec ses enfants, lui expliquant et réexpliquant plutôt la bonne marche à suivre.

Elle semblait vraiment s'y connaître dans ce domaine, ce qui poussa le blond à demander, intéressé:

_ Sakura-sempaï, vous avez des enfants, vous?

_ Sempaï? Demanda la vieille dame, un peu surprise.

_ Oui, vous m'avez tellement appris sur la façon d'élever Heiki et Niboshi, avec tous les trucs bizarres qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...répondit Naruto en se grattant généreusement la nuque, en souriant comme à son habitude. C'était à se demander s'il avait encore de la peau à cet endroit!

_ J'en ai eu deux, répondit cette dernière pensive.

_ Ah, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes aussi douée, affirma le blond avant d'interroger, et ils sont à Ebie, je ne les ai pas vu à la réunion?

_ Non, ils sont morts, Naruto.

Un silence s'installa dans la tente, alors que la doyenne installait un Heiki tout propre dans son lit.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura le blond.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais j'aurais aussi une question à te poser. Comment s'appellent tes amis?

_ Ah oui, vous ne le connaissez pas. Eh bien, il y a Hinata, et puis Kiba et son chien, Akamaru.

_ J'aurais une demande à te faire quant à Kiba, c'est ça et son chien, proposa la civile.

_ Euh...oui, rétorqua le blond, sourcils froncés.

_ Vois-tu, j'ai un problème avec les chiens, j'y suis allergique. Donc, j'apprécierais que ces deux-là ne m'approchent pas trop, exliqua Sakura en essayant d'à la fois être gentille et persuasive.

_ Ah, c'est pour ça qu'Akamaru est devant la tente, fit Naruto, une ampoule s'étant illuminée au dessus de sa tête. Je le leur dirai, sempaï, pas de problème! Finit-il avec une pose à la Lee.

_ Merci, répondit la femme, soulagée.

_ Dîtes, Sakura-sempaï?

_ Oui?

_ Je me demandais si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Niboshi et Heiki. Comme vous connaissez bien les bébés, je me demandais s'ils étaient en bonne santé et puis...

_ Tout va bien, affirma la vieille femme en intérrompant le plus jeune qui à ce rythme allait se fouler la langue. Ils grandissent extrêmement vite, en revanche, admit-elle, mais j'imagine que ça a rapport avec le fait que tu es un ninja, non? finit-elle, sans porter plus d'intérêt que cela à la réponse.

Naruto acquiesça, tout en se disant intérieurement, que cela avait plus rapport avec le fait d'être l'enfant d'un jinchuuriki que le d'être le rejeton d'un shinobi. Il était soulagé de voir que la vieille ne jugeait pas ses enfants un peu « spéciaux ». Après tout, elle aurait pu prendre peur devant cette croissance anormale, mais fidèle à ce que pensait Naruto de son aînée, elle avait acceptée celà sans rien dire et sans poser de questions, en poursuivant d'être toujours aussi gentille et aimable.

Le blond repensa à la vieille dame, qui au fond ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que Tsunade, même si contrairement à cette dernière, elle ne se camouflait pas derrière un jutsu. Lui, n'avait jamais connu ses parents et cela lui avait toujours pesé. Mais, elle, elle avait perdu ses enfants et rien qu'à la pensée d'imaginer Niboshi ou Heiki mort, son coeur se contractait douloureusement. La compassion l'envahit alors qu'il pensait à Itsuki, qui lui avait vu sa famille décimée par les guerres et la faim, ne lui laissant que le petit Komugi comme parent. Le blond se promit alors que s'il en avait l'occasion, il présenterait le vieillard à Kakashi. Cela ferait aussi un peu de famille à son senseï, car à sa connaissance, ce dernier n'en avait pas.

Ce fut sur ces considérations que Naruto rejoignit l'extérieur, y trouvant Kiba et Hinata qui l'attendait non loin de sa tente. En y réfléchissant, c'était une bénédiction pour lui que les deux soient là pour l'aider à enseigner aux petits d'Abura. Hinata était une jeune fille d'une grande intelligence et d'une immense douceur. De plus, Naruto se souvenait que lors de son premier examen chuunin, cette dernière lui avait proposé de copier sur elle, alors que lui ne comprenait rien aux questions. Cela signifiait qu'elle était aussi studieuse, et grâce à son byakougan, la kunoichi arriverait certainement à mieux cerner et inculquer les principes de base à Keitou, Aoi, Yuudai, Komugi et Noriko que lui. Il était donc ravi de déléguer cette tâche à la Hyuuga.

Kiba, quant à lui, était parfait pour aider Keitou à maîtriser son art avec sa poule-nin. Il s'impatientait déjà de faire se rencontrer les deux garçons, ne doutant pas qu'il y aurait des étincelles entre les deux. Il voyait déjà la tête de ninja canin en voyant Kihane, la poule-nin...Cela le fit rigoler intérieurement.

Lui, en revanche, ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il servirait. Il s'imaginait comme une sorte de Kakashi et avait déjà mis au point une méthode d'entraînement radicale pour les pré-adolescents. Ainsi, à la façon de ce dernier, il comptait se quintupler à l'aide de clones qui porteraient chacun un hitai-ate d'Abura autour du cou. Chaque ninja devra alors réussir à arracher son hitai-ate pour passer à l'épreuve suivante. Ils se rendraient alors compte qu'il serait plus facile d'en choper un à plusieurs et apprendraient le travail d'équipe, tout du moins, Naruto l'espérait.

Dans tous les cas, cet exercice perfectionnerait leur rapidité, leur agilité et leur sens de la tactique ainsi que leur furtivité et leur capacité à se cacher pour frapper au moment opportun. Tout cela n'était déjà pas mal avant qu'ils puissent se servir de leur chakra pour améliorer encore leur technique.

Il fit alors part de son plan à ses deux collègues de Konoha, sous le regard amusé et atterré de Kiba, qui ne voulait pas croire qu'il existait des gallinacés ninja. Mais, au final, tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur un agenda précis qui commencerait dès le lendemain.

Il leur suffisait maintenant de l'annoncer aux cinq élèves et de présenter ceux-ci officiellement à leurs nouveaux senseï de choc et réciproquement.

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, tous les huit se trouvaient assis en rond sur le sol, se jaugeant du regard les uns, les autres.

Naruto, n'étant pas de nature très silencieuse, décida d'ouvir les hostilités, devant le regard intéressé du seul garde d'Ebie qui était resté avec eux et qui s'était approché, l'air de rien, de l'endroit où se tenait la séance d'approche des cours à venir, afin de ne pas en perdre un miette.

Le blond commença par un rire nerveux sous la pression qui était désormais la sienne, mais il ne tarda pas à en venir au fait, déterminé et excité à la fois.

_ Minna-san, voici d'abord deux de mes amis les plus chers et deux ninja très doués de mon village, pas autant que moi, certes...se vanta-t-il gagnant un léger « tu rêves, Uzumaki! » de la part de Kiba, mais super forts quand même. Nous travaillerons tous ensemble pour vous former à devenir, comme nous, des ninja d'élite.

_ Cool, il est ninja vot' clébard? Demanda alors à brûle-pour-point, Keitou qui ne tenait pas en place depuis qu'il avait aperçu la bête blanche.

_ Oui, et mon chien s'appelle Akamaru! Affirma Kiba, fier d'être le centre d'attention dès le début de la réunion, tout en rectifiant le jeune garçon. Ce dernier répliqua alors:

_ Et ton piaf?

_ Ouais, elle s'appelle Kihane et je suis sûr qu'elle est plus forte que ton toutou, lança le petit roux à la crête en se levant et pointant du doigt le ninja canin, défi dans la voix.

_ Tu rêves, morveux! Soupira Kiba, amusé.

_ Ah ouais! Bah lève toi et viens te battre, le vioc'. On va t'montrer ce que c'est qu'une équipe, hein Kihane? Assura le petit, gagnant un caquttement de sa poule.

_ Quant tu veux, rigola Kiba, relevant le défi en se levant.

_ Mais quel idiot, il va se faire ratemer, soupira Noriko en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

_ Ouais, mais on va bien s'amuser en le regardant, non? Tenta Komugi, sourire aux lèvres.

_ Kiba, prévint gentiment Hinata, tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère?

_ Il veut une raclée, il va l'avoir! affirma le ninja canin, en suivant un Keitou fulminant, qui avait une envie telle de montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien qu'il en avait perdu sa lucidité. Naruto, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il comprenait réellement pourquoi le rouquin se comportait comme cela. Il avait lui même arboré le même genre de comportement dans sa jeunesse à la Feuille, cherchant de la reconnaissance là où il n'en trouvait pas. A douze ans, lui aussi avait été prêt à se faire botter le derrière, tant que l'attention était portée sur lui. Il devenait alors autre chose que le monstre abritant Kyuubi, l'espace d'un instant.

De plus, tous étaient curieux de voir comment Keitou comptait utiliser sa poule et si cette dernière savait comment utiliser même superficiellement son chakra. Il avisa Hinata du regard, qui ne quittait pas Kiba des yeux, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas y aller trop fort. La kunoichi présentait son visage le plus inquiet, ce qui poussa Naruto à à la prendre par l'épaule en riant:

_ Hinata, ne t'en fais pas...Kiba n'est pas complètement idiot. Il va se contrôler!

_ Merci pour le 'pas complètement idiot', face de goupil décharnée, grogna le brun au loin, _et retire ton bras de là par la même occasion_, cria-t-il intérieurement.

Hinata, elle, était à nouveau devenue toute rouge et sentait son coeur pulser à pleine vitesse contre sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes commençaient à la trahir, et elle se détacha de la douce, même si trop amicalement masculine étreinte, du blond, en souriant légèrement, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto laissa son bras tomber contre son flanc, en souriant et haussant les épaules, finalement happé par Keitou qui avait pris place avec sa poule sur l'épaule. Les deux semblaient en pleine discussion, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu des paires d'yeux de ses « camarades ».

_ Il parle avec sa poule, non mais, il n'a honte de rien! Assuma Yuudai, exaspéré par le Torimori.

_ A votre avis, qui est le plus intelligent des deux, lui ou son volatile? Reprit Noriko, sarcastique, gagnant des rires de Komugi alors que Yuudai et elle, souriaient en coin.

_ Bandes de snobinards, vous allez voir de quel poids j'me chauffe! Hurla Keitou en remontant ses manches.

_ C'est « de quel **bois** j'me chauffe », l'espression correcte, usuratonbaka! L'enguirlanda Noriko, alors que même Aoi s'était mise à arborer un léger sourire.

_ Pfff, soupira le rouqin, préférant tourner son attention vers le combat. Il cria, alors, sûr de lui:

_ On peut y aller?

_ Quand tu veux, rétorqua Kiba, prenant une position de garde en hélant son chien.

Sous les yeux amusés, intéressés ou inquiets de leur public, Keitou se mit à courir droit sur Kiba, grimaçant en sentant les serres de son oiseau s'enfoncer dans son épaule pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il fut vite remis à sa place, quand Akamaru se jeta sur lui, sans même utiliser de chakra et le plaqua au sol.

Keitou se mit à se débattre furieusement, sous les rires moqueurs des élèves de sa promotion et ceux de son adversaire. Jamais, il ne renoncerait si facilement. Il cessa alors son mouvement, faisant le mort attendant que le chien ne lâche un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps. Mais, Akamaru connaissait ce subterfuge et ne se déconcentra pas d'un pouce.

_ Déjà fini? Lança alors Kiba, se déconcentrant quant à lui complètement, déçu de voir le combat déjà se terminer. Ceci dit, il dut vite s'y remettre quand il entendit Akamaru hurler de douleur, en se levant d'un bond pour frotter plus loin son museau endolori.

Le rouquin se releva alors en félicitant son volatile, qui caquetta de victoire. En effet, alors que le chien avait été concentré sur lui et sur l'ouverture qu'il ne devait pas lui donner, Kihane avait brusquement concentré son chakra dans son bec, avant de picorer le point faible de l'anatomie canine, à savoir son museau.

Naruto sourit, heureux. Il interrogea du regard sa voisine, lui demandant si elle avait vu du chakra circuler dans l'action, et cette dernière, byagoukan activé, acquiesça doucement. Alors, le blond cria tout haut, en portant ses mains près de sa bouche et formant un porte-voix:

_ Allez, vas-y, Keitou!

Le rouquin fut déstabilisé par cette phrase, et regarda, ahuri son senseï, se figeant complètement. Jamais personne ne l'avait encouragé. Il avisa alors les élèves d'Ebie, pour voir qu'ils présentaient le même visage que lui à leur professeur.

_ Pas mal, pour un mioche. C'était bien trouvé! Je vois qu'ton piaf sait utiliser son chakra, constata Kiba, envoyant un sourire carnassier au petit roux, qui halucinait littéralement, en voyant que même son adversaire le prenait au sérieux. Il ne réagit pas du tout à l'attaque qui lui tomba dessus alors qu'en un éclair, Akamaru tenait Kihane dans sa gueule, sans blesser l'animal et que lui, pouvait sentir une longue griffe sous sa jugulaire et un souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille.

_ Mais, il va falloir encore travailler, gaki! affirma Kiba en se détachant du petit garçon, glacé sur place. Kiba fit alors signe à son chien de relâcher sa prise et rigola haut et fort.

_ Je l'aime bien, ce petit! Il a de la ressource pour parer sa faiblesse. Ca me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi, Naruto?

_ Le blond présenta un sourcil interrogateur, essayant de trier ses souvenirs pour retrouver celui dont parlait le dog-nin.

_ Pfff, à l'examen chuunin, la première fois. Alors que je te mettais la pâtée et que tu n'as rien de trouver de mieux que de nous péter à la tronche.

_ Quoi! Comme si tu gagnais alors. Tu sais très bien que j'allais te mettre la pâtée de toute façon, face de chien crevé!

_ Ah ouais? Lança Kiba, sur le ton du défi. Se battre avec Keitou lui avait permis de jauger le petit et de le remettre à sa place, mais désormais, il avait une réelle envie de joute. Et il n'y avait personne de mieux que Naruto pour ce genre d'exercice improvisé.

_ J'arrive, prépate-toi à mordre la poussière, datte-bayo, répondit du tac au tac le blond, trop content de pouvoir se défouler un peu. Il créa de suite quatre clones qui partirent dans les bois le laissant seul sur le terrain contre deux Kiba.

_ Il a créé un clone aussi? Demanda Komugi, les sourcils froncés à sa senseï dont les yeux blancs étaient étrangement plissés.

_ Et il est où son clébz? Reprit Noriko, le cherchant du regard.

_ Vous êtes pitoyables, affirma Yuudai, avec son air supérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, teme! Pointa du doigt l'Hatake, n'appréciant les grands airs de monsieur.

_ Pfff, pendant que vous regardiez l'autre imbécile et son poulet, Akamaru ou Rex, enfin quel que soit son nom, s'est transformé à l'image de son maître.

Les regards se retournèrent vers le terrain où Naruto avait rejoint les deux Kiba et était entré dans une séance de taijutsu. Cette partie n'était pas le fort de Kiba, mais étant deux contre un, il arrivait à tenir le blond à distance raisonnable.

_ Alors, un animal, il peut s'transformer en homme? Demanda Keitou à tout le monde et à lui-même en regardant Kihane qui, de ses petites orbes semblaient boire le combat devant elle.

_ C'est exact, expliqua gentiment Hinata. Cette technique s'appelle '_Juujin Bunshin'_. Grâce à elle, un animal ninja peut prendre l'apparence de son maître, enfin pas tout à fait, puisque certains éléments le trahissent. Vous pouvez voir, par exemple, qu'Akamaru, même en s'étant transformé en Kiba a gardé ses griffes, ses crocs et sa posture basse.

Les yeux des enfants se focalisèrent alors sur les deux hommes-bêtes qui continuaient à essayer d'enfermer Naruto pour mieux l'attaquer.

_ Euh...j'vois pas de différences, moué. Z'ont tous les deux des griffes et des crocs et tout le tatouin, constata Keitou tout haut.

_ Oui, il n'y pas de différences, sourit gentiment Hinata en désactivant son byagoukan et s'asseyant. La kunoichi ne connaissait que trop bien les deux shinobi de Konoha, et leur session promettait d'être longue. Et comme les cinq aspirants ninja allaient certainement cherché à comprendre chaque détail, il lui vallait mieux s'asseoir et essayer d'y répondre.

Instinctivement les cinq s'asseyèrent là où ils se trouvaient. Les quatre d'Ebie se tenaient à la droite de la kunoichi et Keitou et sa poule de l'autre côté. Au centre du groupe, Hinata reprit son explication avec un sourire léger:

_ Si Kiba et Akamaru se ressemblent en tout point, c'est parce que Kiba aussi a modifié son apparence physique grâce à un jutsu, nommé _Shikyaku no Jutsu_, qui lui permet de prendre certaines caractéristique de son animal pour l'utiliser dans un combat de taijutsu.

_ Taijutsu, qu'est-ce que c'est, senseï? Demanda Noriko, du tac au tac. Hinata fut un peu déstabilisée de s'entendre être appelée senseï, et eut une léger spasme de recul. Elle sentit les regards sur elle des enfants qui cherchaient à savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas reçu de réponses. La kunoichi commença à rougir, embarassée, et balbutia les premiers mots de sa phrase avant de se calmer et de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Cela lui avait fait un choc, mais au fond, c'était un peu son rôle aujourd'hui et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

_ Comment vous expliquez ça simplement? Réfléchit-elle tout haut. Les ninja utilisent généralement trois types de technique. Le taijutsu que tout le monde peut utiliser puisqu'il se base sur les capacités physiques et l'endurance de chaque être humain. Mais aussi le ninjutsu et le genjutsu qui, en revanche, demandent la malaxation du chakra.

_ Ca veut dire que nous aussi, on peut effectuer du taijutsu, c'est ça, senseï? Demanda Komugi avec un grand sourire. La kunoichi se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'être interloquée par une question de la dernière élève qui jusque là, était restée muette.

_ Senseï, c'est quoi, le chakra?

Hinata sourit à la petite, qui tremblait de tout son corps et avait eu du mal à poser sa question. Dès qu'elle avait posé son regard sur elle, Hinata s'était reconnue dans cette future kunoichi, qui, comme elle avant, préparait ses questions longtemps à l'avance et les formulait silencieusement dans sa tête afin de pouvoir les poser en une fois et rapidement une fois sa bouche ouvert et le premier son émis. Elle connaissait les ravages que pouvaient provoquer une timidité exacerbée et appréciait à sa juste valeur l'effort d'Aoi, qui jouait avec ses doigts en regardant le sol.

_ Ouais, c'est quoi votre truc, là...Le chaque-rat, là? Reprit Keitou, qui ne manquait pas une miette du spectable devant lui, car pendant l'interrogatoire, Naruto et Kiba continuaient de se battre, en souriant comme des idiots, heureux d'avoir retrouvé un bon partenaire de joute.

_ Je pensais commencer à vous expliquer cela demain, mais bon...murmura Hinata avant de réciter, plus haut, la façon dont elle avait appris d'abord chez elle avec une grand-tante qui lui racontait les histoires de sa famille et puis, à l'académie par Iruka les règles de base de la maîtrise du chakra, tout en l'adaptant pour des novices.

_ Dans nos corps, il y a trois types d'énergie: l'énergie corporelle, qui est celle que l'on trouve dans nos muscles, notre sang...Et qui nous permet de courir vite, de soulever des objets lourds ou encore de nager avec parcimonie... Ensuite, il y a l'énergie spirituelle, qui correspond à notre mental, et qui nous permet d'affronter des situations difficiles en gardant espoir et notre sang-froid. Il y a aussi l'énergie naturelle que l'on trouve dans tous les êtres vivants, mais nous verrons cette énergie plus tard. Pour faire simple, conclut Hinata, le chakra, c'est la synthèse ou le mélange de l'énergie spirituelle et corporelle qui circulent en nous.

_ J'ai rin compris! Affirma Keitou, l'air perplexe.

_ Etonnant, lança Noriko sarcastiquement, faisant glousser Komugi et sourire en coin Yuudai ainsi que tirant des sourires discrets des deux dernières jeunes femmes.

_ Mouais, bof...Tou ça, c'est du charabia, hein Kihane? Finit celui-ci en boudant dans son coin, caressant le plumage du volatile sur ses genoux.

_ Ecoute Keitou-kun, fit alors Hinata en se mettant face à Keitou sans s'en rendre compte et en passant à son tour la main sur la poule, prenons l'exemple de ce qu'a fait tout à l'heure Kihane, d'accord?

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête automatiquement. Ses trois senseï venaient de lui montrer qu'il valait le coup qu'on s'intéresse à lui. S'il n'était pas autant choqué, il jurerait qu'il serait en train de pleurer comme un bébé.

_ Kihane a attaqué le museau d'Akamaru. Pour se faire, elle aurait pu simplement le frapper du bec. Cela aurait été du taijutsu. Comme ce que je fais là en faisant un pichenette sur ce caillou.

Hinata s'exécuta alors en envoyant le gravier un mètre plus loin. Tous avaient leur attention focalisée sur leur senseï, oubliant le combat derrière.

_ Mais elle a utilisé du chakra, comme je vais le faire maintenant avec ce caillou-ci. La kunoichi plaça alors une deuxième pierre et envoya le gravier trois mètres plus loin.

Quelques « oh » se firent entendre dans son assistance, qui n'était pas tant étonnée de voir un caillou projeté à quelques mètres de distance, mais plutôt par la différence que le chakra avait provoqué entre les deux même coups.

_ Donc, en utilisant le chaque-rat, Kihane lui a fait plus mal, fit le rouquin à la crête en souriant et félicitant sa poule par une caresse sous le menton. Etrangement, cela ne semblait choquer personne, à ce moment précis, que l'enfant se comporte ainsi avec l'animal.

_ Maintenant, comment est-ce que Kihane et moi, avons fait?

_ Vous avez mélangé votre énergie spirituelle et corporelle, répondit, bonne élève, Noriko au tac au tac, faisant sourire Hinata qui hocha la tête et repris calmement pour Keitou, pour envoyer ce caillou plus loin, je me suis concentrée sur ma force brute et j'ai mis tout mon esprit dans mon geste.

_ J'pige mieux, même si j'ai pas encore tout compris, répondit en souriant largement Keitou avant de rajouter, merci senseï, vous êtes géniale!

Hinata ne s'attendit pas à se faire enlacer par le jeune adolescent et tomba sur les fesses à la renverse. Elle était désormais rouge comme une tomate alors que Noriko tira son 'oppresseur' d'un coup sec, destabilisant ce dernier qui tomba plus loin à la renverse lui-aussi, avant de rajouter, rieuse:

_ Attends de voir que je sâche malaxer du chakra et tu verras du pays, mon coco!

En d'autres circonstances, Keitou se serait mis à crier fort, défiant la malautrue qui avait osé jouer les tyrans avec lui, mais il se contenta de rire à la blague, en pensant que c'était certainement la meilleure journée qu'il avait passée de sa vie.

Soudainement, les quatre bunshin dissimulés jusqu'alors de Naruto rentrèrent sur le terrain causant un grand fracas et tous les regards se portèrent sur la scène, où Naruto mettait à présent Kiba et Akamaru en grande difficulté.

_ Naruto-senseï va gagner, devina Komugi très vite. Mais tous retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent l'un des quatre clones du blond disparaître en fumée.

_ Ils disparaissent quand on leur porte un coup puissant, je vois...assuma Yuudai, en voyant en coin le regard d'admiration et de jalousie que lui portait Komugi. Il était conscient depuis tout petit de ce regard qu'il recherchait volontiers. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas et celà réjouissait le Kusabana de savoir qu'il inspirerait toujours l'admiration chez son dobe de compagnon.

_ Bah, pourquoi celui-là, il ne disparait pas, alors? Constata Noriko en voyant un des clones atterir contre un arbre et se relever.

_ Bah c'est parce que c'est le vrai!, répondit fermement et sur de lui Komugi, cherchant à son tour à impressioner. Ceci-dit, voyant le silence de sa senseï, il tourna son regard vers elle et remarqua à nouveau les plissures aux coins de ses yeux. Il demanda alors, empressé:

_ Senseï, pourquoi est-ce que vos yeux se plissent comme ça?

Hinata relâcha son byakougan d'un coup, et tourna ses yeux vers le petit qui la questionnait, abasourdie. Car, dès qu'elle avait vu le clone s'encastrer dans l'arbre et se relever, elle avait voulu vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour et ainsi avait actionné sa technique héréditaire. Or, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, la personne qui avait filé contre le tronc était bel et bien un simple kage bunshin, mais en regardant la composition du chakra de ce dernier, la kunoichi vit la différence entre le bassin et le reste du corps du clone ne question, au niveau de l'abondance des flux de ce dernier. Ainsi, le clone ayant cogné l'arbre avec son derrière avait pu amortir le choc en libérant du chakra. Elle se fit la réfléxion d'en parler plus tard au blond, mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait expliquer à tous ce qu'était le byakougan.

Elle était surprise de voir avec quelle facilité, elle arrivait à transmettre les bases de la formation ninja, et peut-être encore plus, de voir qu'elle y arrivait naturellement. Hinata avait combattu sa timidité quasi-maladive, et aujourd'hui, elle en récoltait les fruits, sâchant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire face à ce torrent de questions, ne fut-ce que deux ans plus tôt. Elle commençait aussi à aimer se faire appeler senseï, et s'était d'ores et déjà attachée à ses élèves.

Elle continua donc pendant une bonne heure, à abreuver les curieux d'informations diverses et variées, pensant ci et là à ses senseï à elle, Iruka et Kurenaï et se demandant si eux aussi avaient eu ce genre d'attachement express avec elle, Kiba et Shino.

Une heure, ce fut le temps qu'il fallut aux deux shinobi de la Feuille pour déclarer la fin de leur joute. Ils n'avaient utilisé que de simples techniques de base, histoire de se remettre en jambe l'un comme l'autre. Mais au terme de cette session, les deux hommes en sueur riaient joyeusement, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument refaire cela le plus souvent possible.

* * *

Pendant ce même cours pratique et théorique, un homme s'était discrètement éclipsé de la scène, passant complètement inaperçu. Il avait parcouru deux kilomètres à pied, sans émettre le moindre bruit dans la forêt entourant l'Huile, et voyant qu'il était suffisamment loin des shinobi pour pouvoir utiliser son chakra sans se faire remarquer, il avait avalé à toute vitesse une quinzaine de kilomètres, mettant en tout et pour tout une petite heure à peine.

Le blond à l'armure s'arrêta près d'une crevasse, cachée au milieu d'un grand arbre agonisant et entra en son sein, bloquant à l'aide d'un justu la cavité, créant une porte, destinée à mettre en place un genjutsu à la moindre trace de chakra étranger aux alentours. Il effectua une série de signe et posa sa main au sol, sentant ce dernier se dérober sous ses pieds.

Sa chute ne fut pas longue, car deux mètres plus bas, l'homme atterissait accroupi sur de la terre sèche et dure. Il actionna alors un interrupteur, laissant la pièce secrète s'illuminer. Ce trou qui ne devait mesurer que quelques mètres carré à peine, permettait pourtant à l'homme d'avoir à sa disposition, un transformateur électrique qu'il rechargeait souvent à un simple Raiton, une table en fer ainsi qu'un meuble sommaire en bois, construit à la main. Dans cette sorte de table de nuit, reposait un nombre incalculable de ciseaux, de clamps, de fils, d'aiguilles, de seringues, d'échantillons et de scalpels qui constituaient l'arsenal de l'homme.

Au fond de la pièce, un écran était fixé contre la paroi terreuse, et l'homme l'activa en envoyant un signal électrique dessus. La lumière remplaça le noir de l'écran, et au bout de quelques secondes, une chambre apparue dans celui-ci. La pièce d'en face était aussi sommaire que la planque secrète du garde d'Abura, mais le sol était pavé et les murs cimentés, ce qui lui donnait une apparence plus civilisée. En revanche, une simple bougie sur une petite table éclairait la pièce, laissant la majorité de celle-ci dans la pénombre. Ceci-dit, Seika pouvait distinguer une silhouette reposant sur un lit qui, il le savait, pouvait le voir sur un écran équivalent. Attendant d'être sûr de ne pas destabiliser son interlocuteur, Seika patienta quelques secondes avant de prononcer avec respect:

_ Orochimaru-sama, j'ai des nouvelles!

Une voix rauque résonna dans les deux pièces reliées entre elles par le chakra qu'envoyaient les deux hommes de part et d'autre de l'écran.

_ Joli corps, Kabuto, ricana le sannin.

_ Un jeune idiot qui s'est trouvé là où il ne fallait pas, fit le blond en souriant en coin.

_ Tu as fait vite. Aucune suspicion?

_ Non, j'ai bien observé avant d'agir, comme vous me l'avez enseigné, Orochimaru-sama, répondit l'homme en se baissant par signe de respect.

_ Kabuto, après tout ce temps, ne te sens pas obligé d'agir comme un genin inexpérimenté, ricana la voix rauque.

_ Hai, répondit ce dernier en se relevant avant d'expliquer calmement:

_ Hier, j'ai surpris le daimyo de ce pays se disputer avant un autre homme. J'ai mis fin à la dispute en tuant le chef d'état, tout en faisant passer l'autre pour le meurtrier. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'est arrivé un garde, l'homme dont ce corps est ka parfaite copie.

_ Je vois, et le 'meurtrier '? demanda le quicagénaire, mi amusé, mi sérieux.

_ Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est?

_ Ah bon? lança Orochimaru, sarcastiquement.

_ C'est le père de Kinnori-kun, la jeune recrue de Guren-san, finit celui-ci, en grimaçant en prononçant le nom de sa kunoichi rivale.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, non? Taquina Orochimaru, sachant pertinemment le combat que se lançaient les deux ninja pour être le prochain receptacle du sannin, quand bien même il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'investir le corps de l'un ou de l'autre.

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, voilà tout, répondit mauvais Kabuto, faisant glousser le vieil homme.

_ Soit, et alors, qu'as-tu fait du père de Kinnori-kun?

Kabuto émit alors un sourire machiavélique, et lança de façon monotone, pour ménager ses effets:

_ Je me suis dis que je pouvais lui dire où se trouvait son fils. Après tout, ce dernier avait fugué si je me souviens bien. Cela n'a pas été difficile de le persuader de quitter le pays.

_ Charitable? Lança, surpris et amusé le sannin de sa couche sombre.

_ Non, pas vraiment, admit Kabuto avant de ricaner. Je me suis dit que je pouvais l'aider un peu plus. Alors je lui ai remis l'eau des Héros que Taki nous a généreusement offert sans le savoir.

_ Tiens, donc!

_ Je me demande quand et surtout dans quel état il va arriver à Oto? Rit le plus jeune, pensif.

_ Quelle cruauté, Kabuto, renchérit le plus âgé, très amusé. Après tant d'absence et d'inquiétude, le fils verra son père à peine quelques jours au mieux avant que ce dernier ne meurt des effets de son impatience. C'est digne d'une grande tragédie, fit l'homme accompagnant ses propos par un rire machiavélique.

Rire qui fut partagé par Kabuto, qui conclut:

_ Et dans l'action secondaire, je me demande comment Taki va réagir en voyant que la fiole qu'il vénère ne contient plus que de l'eau plate. Qui croyez-vous qu'ils vont accuser, sama?

_ A toi de me le dire, Kabuto?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai laissé des indices dans le village, faisant croire que je venais de Konoha. Je me suis dit qu'un petit cadeau ne ferait pas de mal à notre ancien village, finit le corps de Seika, en ricanant.

_ Parfait, conclut Orochimaru, avant d'ajouter, satisfait, bon travail, Kabuto! Et bonne intuition, placer un mouchard dans les fioles des prélévements de Sasuke-kun était brillant. Si l'on m'avait dit ce que cela allait devenir. Du nouveau à ce niveau là?

_ Non, pas pour le moment, ils grandissent toujours vite. Kyuubi semble présent en eux, mais pas plus d'informations.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Reste là-bas, pour l'instant et contacte-moi dès que tu as du nouveau, dit calmement Orochimaru, déjà pensif avant de couper brusquement la communication, laissant un homme, riant de la naïveté de tous dans une cave souterraine, perdue entre Abura et Ebie.

* * *

A très vite, pour un autre chapitre d'_Huiles Essentielles._

Prenez soin de vous,

Sunawan'


End file.
